RUST
by UnoriginalName.exe
Summary: An OC team created by me and a couple of friends. I will try to put out a new chapter every Monday. Please forgive me if I don't. RIP Monty Oum. We will never forget you.
1. War of Companies

_The pain opened my eyes. I saw all the evil we had done._

* * *

><p>"It's just an ordinary mission," I told my soldiers, "Just take the train. All lives expendable."<p>

I was crouching on a cliff overlooking the tracks. The navy blue cloak flapping slightly in the wind. The dull silver of my gauntlets and boots barely reflecting the sun's light.

"You ready Machina?" I heard Fidda ask in my mind.

_I don't know if I'll ever be Fidda,_ I answered quietly.

When the train came they were ready. They knew we were there. They knew how many of us there were. They had the upper hand from the start, and it only got worse. I did what I could using my jets to get in close. Slashing and sending people flying off the train with my gauntlets. Firing a spray of bullets in hopes they would hit someone. In five minutes they brought our numbers down to me and three others. Then something finally went wrong for them. A container exploded. Specifically the one next to me.

I couldn't do anything to stop the shrapnel from hitting me. I had to just cover my face and chest and hope I didn't die. Despite my efforts, my face was still hit by shrapnel, leaving a cut across my face, and the reacting dust bleaching the hair above my right eye.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I got out of bed and got dressed, knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep. All the while my scars and the other places they couldn't get the dust shards out aching and burning.

When I was in the hospital I tried to make improvements to my equipment to protect me more. More armor on my gauntlets, pretty much turning them into weaponized shields. Adding guns to them. A dust and shrapnel resistant lining to my cloak and hood. I also had a realization: those that are rich and powerful are also selfish and uncaring.

The worst part of it for me was the Machina Industries and Schnee Dust Company symbols burned onto my chest and back. Forever a reminder to my old life. The one I try so hard to forget.


	2. The Monster

_My heart betrays my faith. So I must leave it._

* * *

><p>I stood on the hill. My black hair and grey coat waving slightly behind me, my wings preventing it from billowing. I had a button in my hand, and my partner was standing next to me.<p>

"Press it. End them," she whispered in my ear.

_After all this time I'm finally here,_ I thought. _Where I wanted to be since I was a little kid. And I hate it._ But that mission would be my last.

She wanted me to kill them. She wanted me to kill all the people in the tower. All the people who were just doing what they were told. I placed my finger on the button.

"Do it now!" she yelled, seeing me hesitate.

Out of fright I pushed the button. Seconds later I saw the explosion at the tower's base. Seconds after that I was in the air, Moon Haust drawn. The following fight was a blur to me. I heard the clang of metal on metal as she blocked my sword. I heard her firing shots at me, and me shooting back. I saw her sword bend as she used it to block one of the steel balls I fired. Saw it drop from her hand from the electricity and pain running through her hand. I dropped from the air while bringing down Moon Haust.

Then it was over. I looked down at her, and the White Fang symbol on her shirt had another bright red slash perpendicular to the others.


	3. The Fight

_I came so far. But they all still forget me. I'll rot alone forever, remembered by none. Not even my parents. Not even as a failure._

* * *

><p>I walked out of the tunnel, the silver mask logo on my shirt gleaming in the sunlight. I started to wave at where the cameras were. I looked over to the other entrance where Pyrrha, the almost identical girl minus pointed ears on the top of her head, was doing the same. We walked up to each other shook hands.<p>

"Good luck," she said.

I nodded in return. The sentence put me off. I drew Licht Bane as I walked away.

"Begin!" boomed the announcer.

I immediately used my semblance to become invisible, bending the light beams around me. I carefully walked towards her, knowing if I moved fast I would kick up dust. I walked around to her right. I brought up Licht Bane, and before I could bring it down she turned, swinging at me. I jumped back to avoid it. I drew Schatten Messer, and made myself visible again.

We sized up each other, looking for a weakness to exploit. I found one: an opening between her shield and body. I dived at her, rolled, and came to a knee next to her. I slashed at the gap with Licht Bane, but she was ready. I realized it was a feint just before her swing came around. I managed to block with the flat of Schatten Messer. I came from the kneal into a run going away from her. When she started shooting at me I returned fire with the pistol in Licht Bane's grip. My dust rounds seemed to stun her slightly, so I charged back towards her.

She easily blocked my attacks with her spear. It went on like that for a bit, each of us giving some ground in turn. But when I finally found a gap in her guard: I missed. The attack left me wide open. It was a match ending blow, if I had hit. She didn't miss. I had lost. And I got a scare on my chin to show it.

This wasn't a tournament with a second prize. You got first or nothing in the eyes of the public. And my parents were part of the public. So were my friends.

When we moved I was happy. I got to start over. no one knew about the tournament. And I found the best friend I'd ever have: a little girl in a red cloak, Ruby Rose.


	4. The Letter

_I'm nothing special. Never will be._

* * *

><p>I into the forest early in the morning. I wore my usual purple sweatshirt, black leggings, and light purple armor. It was probably around 20o, but I'm used to cold.<p>

I was out looking for game around my new house. I knew there was grimm in the woods so I brought Dearg and Gorm with me. After a while I saw some hares. I didn't bring my hunting bow, I was just scouting the area. After that I didn't see anything interesting.

On my way back to the house I found an Ursa. A very big ursa. It was clearly an old grimm. To try to avoid a fight I was going to go around the clearing it was in, but I stepped on something and it heard me.

"Damn it," I muttered drawing Dearg and Gorm. _Why didn't I bring some of my grenades._

I charged into the small clearing it was in, bringing up Gorm for a downward cut. It didn't do anything to the ursa, which had swiped at me with one big paw. It hit my chestplate and pushed me back. I slashed with Dearg following with Gorm. It started to bleed slightly.

This sort of thing went on for a while, until I had the bright idea of throwing Gorm at the ursa. The ursa hit it out of the air with a paw, somehow making it get stuck in a tree. I rolled under a swing from the ursa, managing to cut off its arm just before the elbow. I then ran to Gorm, and attempted to pull it out of the tree. As I struggled the ursa came up behind me and slammed me onto the ground next to the tree.

It raised a paw about to smash me then I had one of the really random, but genius ideas I've been having recently. I rolled up against the tree, and cut at the ursa's feet. I got up and and pulled the loosened Gorm out of the tree, slashing at the ursa's chest. When I got behind it I flipped Dearg around in my hand, and stabbed backwards. I heard the ursa cry out in pain, and fall over when I pulled out Dearg.

When I got home I went into my room to get new clothes. I noticed a letter on my bed.

"_To Trins Corcra"_

I opened it up, and started reading.

"_We've been watching you Ms. Corcra._

_You are officially invited to attend Beacon Academy in Vale starting next year..."_

I didn't get beyond that point.


	5. Death of a Creator

As many of you probably already know, the creator of RWBY Monty Oum passed away on Sunday due to an allergic reaction during a medical procedure. He will be remembered as many things, the most important of which is as a friend. He is the one that got me to do this, and has been the only one to ever do so. He will be sorely missed.

I am sadly not able to say I knew him, but what I can say is that I cared about him.

We lost a great man that day, and most people realize that. My only solace is that he died peacefully and without pain.

RIP Monty Oum,

You will live on in our hearts.

"Now it's time to say goodbye."


	6. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Silber**

_This is it. This is what I wanted to do._ I thought to myself in the airship on the way to Beacon. _This is what you'll be doing for the rest of your life._

When the airship got there I was the last of. Not because I didn't want to go, but because I was scared.

Yep, Silber Klinge, the girl who fought in so many tournaments she lost count when she was nine, was scared. I didn't know anyone, so could you blame me?

* * *

><p><strong>Rivet<strong>

_What the hell is that girl doing here?_ I wondered looking at a girl who looked a bit too young to be attending Beacon. _Is she visiting someone? No, this is the first day why would she be visiting someone. Plus, she's armed. Damn it, why is she here?_

I still hadn't figured it out when I got off the airship.

* * *

><p><strong>Trins<strong>

_Why are there so many faunus? Are they just letting anyone into Beacon now?_

"Um, who are you?" I ask, annoyed at the faunus boy that just walked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

"My names Undar. And yours is?" I asked the girl I sat down next to.

"I didn't give my name to murderers and liars," she said.

"What's your problem? Wait let me guess. It's because I'm a faunus," she nodded once, her anger obvious in the motion, "great. One person who hates me for stuff I didn't do."

* * *

><p><strong>Rivet<strong>

"Hey! what are you doing here?" I asked the girl from before when I caught up to her.

She sighed then said "this may help, my name is Silber Klinge."

"Who? 'Cause thought you were Pyrrha Nikos's doppelganger."

She sighed then said "I get that a lot."

"I bet, but I didn't think they accepted underage applicants."

"As far as I know they don't, but I didn't apply. And underage for what exactly?" she asked somewhat annoyed.

"Underage for… adult stuff."

"Like what?"

"Are you sure you're old enough?"

"I'm only two years younger," she said crossing her arms.

"Well then miss, you should already know all about it, but in case you don't remember allow me to jog your memory. It involves two people, usually a man and a woman."

"Please, never bring _that_ up around me."

"Are you implying there would be a time we were together and it could have been brought up?"

"What? No. I-"

"See ya kiddo."

"What am I doing?" I heard her mutter as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Trins<strong>

Booooooom

"What the hell happened?" I said is I started to draw Dearg and Gorm.

When I turned around I saw a girl in a red cloak getting yelled at by a another in a white dress standing in a small crater. I noticed a dust vial in the girl in white's hand. _Okay then dust malfunction. She should really learn how to use it properly._

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

As I walked into the hall I saw the girl I sat next on the way to Beacon. I went to the other side of the hall to avoid her, and stood next to some girl rearranging her hat. I listened to Professor Ozpin's speech about knowledge and Professor Goodwitch's introduction to the school.

We were then given a tour of the school, and got our lockers. When night came around all first years were in one big room. Since there was no separation of genders we were told that there would be nothing explicit, although I don't think anyone would do that anyways, but I've been wrong before.

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

_Well made it to day two. _I thought when I woke up.

We were told by Professor Goodwitch to get ready, eat, get our weapons, then head to cliff for initiation. When we got there we were told to stand on metal plates with Vale's symbol on them. We were then told that teams would be formed today, and that the first person we made eye contact with would be our teammate for our four years here.

"Whaaaaaat?" gasped a voice I recognized as Ruby's.

_What is she doing here? She's not old enough. Well, neither am I, but her uncle Qrow was the only teacher who realized how good she was, so why was she advanced?_

At that point I was launched by the plate I was standing on.

_Tree. Tree. Tree. _I thought flying through the air. _I need a tree. Ah, there we go._

I landed easily on one of the smaller branches. It bent under my weight slowly snapping. _Being part fox has it's perks_ I thought scaling down the tree. _Also has downsides. There's a reason why you wear the hat Silber._

* * *

><p><strong>Rivet<strong>

I stretched out my right hand, gauntlets already enabled. Hit a tree with the claws and started to wrap around it until I hit a branch. Then I jumped down, and ended up staring into purple eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Trins<strong>

"Hi," said the boy that just dropped down in front of me, "I guess we're teammates."

"I guess so," I answered.

"Okay let's go," he said starting to run off

_Well, at least he's not a faunus_.

We started heading north. the direction we were told the temple was. After about 20 minutes we ran into a pack of beowulves.

_This won't be hard,_ I thought throwing a lightning grenade. I heard a cry of pain from the boy behind me. I turned around to see a line on his face glowing red, and similar but smaller glows from under his shirt.

"Could you please refrain from using your grenades for the time being," he said, pain obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I answered. _I'm gonna have to find out what's causing that._

I charged the now very annoyed, and very confused beowulves. He followed after he got over the pain. He was surprisingly vicious for how he acted. In the time it took me to kill tree, he had six dead at his feet with another two stabbed or with broken bones falling over.

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

"So what's your name?" I asked the young girl that had paired up with me.

"Silber Klinge, yours?" she said.

"Undar Dýr. I thought you looked familiar."

"Sure you did. But you probably thought I was Pyrrha Nikos."

"Well you do look like her," I said as she stared daggers at me.

_Okay don't compare her to Pyrrha._ I thought as we walked in to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a ruined temple with twenty pedestals. On the pedestals were chess pieces. Both black bishop pieces, a white pawn, and the white king were missing.

"Looks like we aren't the first ones here," she said.

"Yep. Any piece in particular you want?" I asked.

" Not really," she said looking at a black rook, "this one okay?"

"Sure, let's-"

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

"Shit!" we heard someone yell.

I turned around to see another pair running from a grimm I hadn't seen before. It looked a lot like a leopard or cheetah, but twice as tall as me. And considering it didn't have any bone spikes on its back, it was young, and probably wasn't the leader of its pack.

"Run!" the boy in the other pair shouted at us.

We both thought that was a good idea, and started running east. After the other pair caught up to us we turned to head south, back to the cliffs we started on.

When we got there we had a problem. Trins, we had introduced ourselves while running, couldn't get up the cliff.

"Do you guys think that grimm can climb?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Trins, "why?"

By the grin on Rivet's face I could tell he had caught on to what I thought. "I got it Silber. Trins come with me, you two should start heading up. Try to take out that nevermore for me would you."

We nodded, then simultaneously said "wait, what nevermore?"

He pointed up and to the left, "that one."

We looked where he was pointing, "oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

"I'll distract it if you can get onto its back," Silber said to me.

"What then?" I asked.

"I think you'll figure it out."

_Okay, I guess._

Trins started to shoot at the nevermore. I flew a little higher than her, and waited for it to charge. When it did I dropped; rolling when I hit its back. I ran to it's head and got on my hands and knees, looking to see if Silber was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivet<strong>

"You got an ice grenade?" I asked her as we ran at the grimm.

"Of course, but don't they hurt you?"

"Yeah that's why you throw it now, when I'm not near it."

"Ah, yes that makes sense," she said lobbing the grenade.

When it exploded I felt a bit pain, but not enough to slow me down. When we got close she jumped on it's back. She had obviously figured out the plan. She then angled it to run at the cliff face. When it got there it started to run straight up the wall, with me close behind it. As I was climbing I noticed the nevermore was still flying around us.

"Could you hurry up with that oversized bird please," I yelled.

"We're working on it," I heard Silber call back.

_I figured a famous fighter and a faunus could kill a grimm faster than that._ I didn't have more time to complain because the nevermore charged at me. I used my jets to propel myself over it and onto its back.

"Could you really not just do this?" I asked Undar stabbing the nevermore in the neck.

"Sorry," was his only answer.

"Come on, let's get up there," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

It took us about another fifteen minutes to get up the cliff. When we got there three pairs were already there. As we handed our pieces to Professor Goodwitch I noticed Trins and Rivet also grabbed a black rook.


	7. Chapter 2: Teams

**Trins**

_Managed to get a human partner, let's see if I can get a human team._ I think to myself beside the stage as the first team gets called up.

"Fidda Al Qaum, Daren Geroy, Erin Church, and Anna Ferris," Professor Ozpin announced, "You all collected the white royalty pieces. From now on you will be known as team DEAF, lead by Fidda Al Qaum."

**A/N- To clarify: Erin is a boy, Anna is pronounced On·uh, and the white royalty pieces are the king and queen, and these people are important.**

The teams kept getting called up, then I heard my name.

"Trins Corcra, Rivet Machina, Silber Klinge, and Undar Dýr."

_Damn it. That's the faunus boy from the forest._

"You all collected the black rook pieces. You shall be called team RUST, led by Rivet Machina."

* * *

><p><strong>Rivet<strong>

My head snaps from the crowd to Professor Ozpin. _What did he just say? I'm the leader. Fuck. This might not go well._

The other teams were announced and were told to go to our dorm rooms. When we opened the the door into a room identical to the ones I saw through the open doors down the hall.

"Well time to unpack," I said.

When we were done I told them I was going to see a friend, and so did Silber. I walked over to Fidda's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the boy in a light blue sweatshirt.

"I'm looking for Fidda," I answered.

"Who's looking for me Erin?" I heard Fidda ask from inside.

"Rivet," I told him as he turned around.

"Says his name's Rivet."

I hear her walking to the door, and pushes Erin aside.

"Hey there Machina." She says.

"How's it going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

Yang was the one to open the door.

"Oh, hey Silber. Did you want to see Ruby?" She asked.

"Yeah, could you send her out."

"Ruby!" she yelled walking away from the door.

"Coming!" came her answer.

"Hel- Silber!" She yelled hugging me.

"Hi Ruby."

"I guess you're wondering how I got here, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

"So, Trins," I started.

"Don't bother trying faunus," she said angrily.

"Then at least tell me what you blame us for," I pleaded.

"You killed my parents when I was five," she muttered.

"I would have been the same age."

"It doesn't matter! You faunus are all the same."

"No we aren't. Why do you people never seem to be able to separate a person from a group?"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like exactly?"

"They were stabbed to death right in front of me! They taunted me and my sister! They left us alone with nowhere accepting us out of fear of dying! They made us fight to live on the very least you can have and still live! They ruined my life for something we didn't do."

"And it's exactly what you're doing to me!"

"What are you to yelling about?" asked Rivet who had just walked in.


	8. Chapter 4: Daren

**Trins**

The weeks went on same as usual, boring as ever. Combat and aura control was the highlight everyday we had it. We were all given partners they second day. Some days were boring because no one I cared about was in a match that day. But those days rarely happened.

Today the matches were Rivet vs. Yang, a boy named Sky vs. a little girl named Ruby, and Pyrrha vs. a boy named Daren.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivet<strong>

I was standing in front of a girl with blonde hair, purple eyes, and bright yellow gauntlets. The whistle blew and she fired at me. I brought up Razor Barricade to block the shot, and enabled the claws. I lunged at her using my thrusters to propel me. She shot at me again in a vain attempt to stop me. I blocked with one gauntlet, and slashed at her head with the claws of the other.

She slide across the ground, and checked if I had drawn blood. She looked up and closed her eyes. When they opened up they were red. She seemed to be really angry. She lunged at me throwing a haymaker. I blocked it easily, and punched her in the stomach. I followed up with a mix of punches and slashes, never allowing her to bring up a guard, until Professor Goodwitch called the match.

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

The match after Rivet's was pretty boring. The boy wasn't very good. He was strong, but very clumsy. He stood no chance against the girl, who did interest me however. She looked about Silber's age; probably the friend she went to see after initiation. She wielded a giant scythe, and somehow created rose petals from thin air. She was very good, though that was a given because of her age. She beat him in just over a minute. I think she could have done it in under thirty seconds, maybe twenty.

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

I perked up for Pyrrha's match. She was against a boy in an unzipped maroon hoodie with a metal tube on his back. His hood was up, and his sleeves were rolled past his elbows. He wore dark blue jeans and a watch on his right wrist.

He grunted in what seemed like amusement. He brought his left hand up to the tube and took one half. It extended as he'd twirled it, swapping it to his right hand. Then I became aware of a faint hum.

Pyrrha stood opposite him with her sword and shield ready. The whistle blew, and they charged each other. The clang of metal on metal rang out. His blade slid down hers, hitting her fingers. She dropped her sword. A shot rang out, and the hilt of his sword hit her in the stomach. He caught his sword backhanded and swung it at her arm. He flicked his hand to the right, somehow sending her flying. As she was sailing across the room he fired two shots that hit her at when she crashed into the side of the area. The match ended there.

Pyrrha had lost.

**Sorry this was late, but I got two chapters for next time so...**

**Also if any of you are going to bring up Pyrrha's semblance, this is supposed to happen too fast for her to react to it.**


	9. Chapter 5: The Heir's Battle

**Undar**

Another two weeks passed before anything interesting happened, sadly I'm not the one who'll be telling it. I am, however, the one telling you what, or rather who, it involves. It involves Rivet and an heiress in white. But first some backstory.

* * *

><p><strong>Trins<strong>

"So Rivet, mind telling us about that scar?" I asked one night when we were sitting in the dorm.

"You really want to know?" he answered.

"Yes," the rest of us chorused.

He told us a story of a time last year when he was still working for his family's company. An explosion gave him scares all over his body that burn and glow when near dust reactions.

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

"Then what are your gauntlets and thrusters powered by?" I asked.

"A special chemical compound and Grimm blood," he answered, "it creates a similar reaction that doesn't impact me."

Two days later we were told the next opponent we got in combat & aura control would be permanent, no exceptions. They didn't tell us all the pairs, only the ones with a match today. They were Rivet vs. Weiss, Erin vs. Yang, and a boy named Ren vs. Russel from Cardin's team.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivet<strong>

Weiss stood facing me her rapier drawn and pointed towards me.

_How fitting this must seem to some,_ I thought powering up my gauntlets, _heirs to opposing companies. Should be easy to get around her defense, can't cover much with a rapier. To bad I don't really pay attention to any other team's matches; might have been able to learn her fighting style._

The whistle blew and I jumped, propelled forward by my thrusters. She raised her rapier, tip pointing down. She stabbed the ground, and my scars started to burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" came Rivet's scream.

All of us and his friend rushed over, seeing the light under his shirt and on his face. With dread we realized what happened. Goodwitch told us to give him room. About two minutes later paramedics came in with a stretcher; we followed them to the infirmary. He was placed on a bed and they asked us to leave; me, Trins, and Fidda started to leave, but Silber didn't move. I had to carry her out, she pounded on my back the entire way back to the dorm. He didn't stop screaming, it only faded away.


	10. Chapter 6: A Solution

**Rivet**

I woke up with two doctors hovering over me.

"So do you have any idea of what exactly happened to him?" one asked.

"No, but maybe he can tell us when he wakes up," the other answered back.

"My scars have dust in them," I said, making them both jump.

"Oh, you're awake," the second one said.

"Yeah. And I'm fine now, so I'll be taking my clothes and leaving,"

"You've been out for two days, you can't leave now," the first one responded.

"Really watch me."

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

Rivet burst through the door, right into an argument between Undar and Trins.

I stood up from my bed, "But they told us you would be in the infirmary for another two days."

"Yeah, and I decided otherwise," he retorted, "And will you two shut up!"

Trins and Undar paused to look at him, then went right back to arguing.

"Have they been doing this the whole time?" Rivet asked.

"Pretty much."

"Come on, walk with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

"Could you have anymore prejudice?" I yell.

"Could your species be anymore of an ass?" Trins responds.

"You just can't base your opinion of me on what one group of the same species does."

"Why? You do it."

"See, that's exactly what I mean. I don't, they do."

"Just shut up! You have no idea what it's like to have your family killed!"

"I lost my brother."

A lie. Well half lie.

"And my parents too. Killed by people like you; people that can't separate a group from a species."

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

"So you got me out here, what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we walked along the cliff.

"Nothing. I simply wanted some company while I walk," he responds.

"Usually when two people are together they talk. Not just stay silent."

"I know, but we don't exactly do what's usual."

"True."

_Come on, you can think of something to talk about. Undar and Trins! Perfect._

"What do you think about the others?"

"They just need to fuck and make up."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I guess making out would suffice, possibly just kissing."

"Wait wait wait, what?" I say having stopped walking.

He stops and turns around, "They just need to fuck and make up."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Trins<strong>

"Shut up, you stupid faunus!" I yelled.

"You don't understand what we go through. We have one difference to humans and all of a sudden we're evil, we're not as good, but we were the ones that won the war. Not you."

Anger had been boiling inside me for the last few minutes, now it was released. Purple lightning started emanating from me, knocking Undar onto a bed. Later he told me there was a sphere of energy around me.

"What the hell Trins?" shouts Rivet.

He pushes through to me, and puts a hand on my arm. The energy starts to dissipate. I realized I had been floating slightly.

"Does that happen a lot?" Rivet asks.

"First time," I respond, "pretty sure that was my semblance."

"Well then, I'm glad I could be a test dummy," Undar grumbles.

"I di-" I started to say.

"Don't start that again," Rivet yells, "You two need to stop arguing. Me and Silber came up with something that might help. Trins you're coming with me, and Undar you're with Silber."

* * *

><p><strong>Undar<strong>

"So what are you and Rivet doing?" I asked.

Rivet and Trins had gone outside, while Silber and I stayed in our dorm.

"Don't worry about it, I doubt Trins will even go along with it." She answered.

"You know that just makes me want to know it more."

She smirks, "too bad for you."

**A/N: see told you I had two chapeters**


	11. Chapter 7: Late Night Sparring

**Rivet**

_Time for practice,_ I think getting redressed as quietly as I could. My body still ached from the passed practices and classes. I leave the dorm, and head to the courtyard.

I got to the courtyard at 11:07; all of team DEAF was there except Daren. There was clouds overhead, and Anna and Fidda had brought coats.

"Daren being a loner again?" I ask.

"Was gone before the rest of us got up," answered Erin.

"You and me Machina," Fidda says grabbing my hood, and tugging.

"Anna, you ref," I say pointing.

She nods, and me and Fidda take up positions opposite each other. Fidda draws her crossbow, and puts a bolt in place. I power up my gauntlets; getting ready to block her shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Silber<strong>

I got out of my bed a few minutes after Rivet left. As I went out the the door I grabbed my coat. I see Rivet almost at the end of the hall, and head after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Daren<strong>

Lightning flashes in the distance; the thunder clap followed soon after.

"8 seconds, it'll be on us soon," Undar says from behind me.

I turn, "we strike when the rain starts," I tell him.

He nods. We wait. A raindrop falls onto my hood. I stand up, and hear Undar getting ready to jump too. I take Siamese off my back, and extended it in midair. I swung downwards at the girl; the boy was too far away.

* * *

><p><strong>Fidda<strong>

Anna was knocked down. Another person came down from the roof. He landed in front of Erin and I. Anna landed next to us; thrown by the other guy. The rain started coming down faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Trins<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked over the other beds to clock. 11:23. Something didn't feel right. Then it hit me: Silber and Rivet weren't there. I went over to Undar's bed, but he was gone too.

_Bastard,_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivet<strong>

Rain poured down on us. Daren stood across from me, while Undar kept Erin and Fidda from moving.

"What are you doing Undar?" came a shout from across the courtyard.

"Grab her!" Came another shout.

Four people jumped down from the roof. Three of them went over to join Undar, and the other had a sword drawn, and was heading towards Silber. Undar was knocked unconscious by one of them.

Daren charged. I brought up one arm to block and sidestepped. We traded blows, each looking for a weakness to exploit. I found it first. One punch past his sword, into his stomach, followed by an uppercut left him on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Fidda<strong>

I watched in horror as Daren got back up.

"Rivet!" I yelled.

He turned, but it was too late. Daren had gotten back up. He shot Rivet in the chest, and then used the hilt to knock him out. He walked over to us with Rivet over one shoulder. The person that had gone after Silber had brought her over as well. When Daren came over one of them lowered their hand, which had been held up in Daren and Rivet's direction the whole time.

Daren stumbled. He looked confused. Then one of them hit him in the head. He fell over, probably unconscious. They proceeded to do it to the rest of us as well.

**A/N: Sorry this is late, but I had other things to do recently. Because of this I'm going to start posting them as soon as I'm done. This will probably be every Monday still, but I dunno.**

**Until next time. o7 (- salute)**


End file.
